


Tiny Kong and Rosalina Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario 3D World
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Tiny Kong and Princess Rosalina farted loudly together in their pooped blue jeans. "Ha... you really know how to bring in the stink, huh?" Tiny laughed as she was bending over and letting out huge farts to prove that though her name might seem small, her body sure didn't. "Oh my... I never would have expected your gassy expulsions to be as deep and bassy as my farting..." Rosalina stated as she tried to fan the air, but couldn't resist the temptation of holding onto her constantly farting big butt as she happily looked back at her crapped pants. "Well that's the thing that catches folks like you off guard! My name might be tiny, but my flatulence isn't!" Tiny laughed as her deep pitched fart started to become wet, a signal of her pooping her pants even more than usual.


End file.
